the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurgax
A young Zabrak from Iridionia, Kurgax relied on the Dark side of the Force to strengthen him. He never learned of the light side due to him growing up in the slums and constantly fighting in gang wars for territory. Throughout the years he grew more and more notorious in his city on Iridonia due to his gang becoming the strongest one, solely because of him being force sensitive. It all changed when the Zakuul Empire invaded. Childhood Kurgax was a 6 year old Zabrak from Iridonia, born in the slums with a lower-class family. He grew up with people just a few years older than him, relying on them to teach him how to fight and fend for himself. Most of them were staff wielders and taught him how to fight with a staff. They rummaged through the dirt and garbage in their area looking for supplies and food daily as well as recruiting others to join a gang they called the “Blood Pack”. They fought to control territory to get more resources with rival gangs, every now and then succeeding as well as failing, almost at a standstill they got more and more frustrated with it. With this came more fighting with rival gangs. Once while Kurgax was in a gang fight, he rushed forward farther ahead than the rest of his allies, causing him to get surrounded by the enemy. He was taken to the ground and kicked many times. Bleeding and in excruciating pain, he screamed out, to his surprise the foes around him backed away holding their ears disoriented. Kurgax took this opportunity to get up and hobble away to safety. His gang had lost the fight, in turn losing territory and resources. Disappointed, the gang leader, Vostou, sat the gang down and discussed what had happened, specifically the incident that occurred with Kurgax that he had witnessed. They spoke amongst each other sometime before concluding that Kurgax was force sensitive. Instead of fighting other gangs, they prepared their secret weapon, Kurgax, by training his force powers and his weapon skills to be able to singe handedly win them the fights. After continuously losing territory to other gangs due to their lack of trying and instead preparing to take it all in one fell swoop. They were down to just the square of houses that they lived in when the dominating gang forced them to fight. Not fully prepared, but stronger than he was before, Kurgax geared himself up alongside Vostou, who gave him motivational words. Once they went outside, they saw how many they had to deal with it and it was more than they had anticipated. Both sides stood still, standing face to face only meters away from each other. In the blink of an eye, the fight began. The first thing to occur was Kurgax focusing his force power into his hands and throwing them forward. It was not a strong attack, but it was enough to make the front line of the opposing gang to stumble backwards, allowing the charging of forces of the Blood Pack to topple and crush them underfoot as they reached the second line of the opposing gangs forces. Throughout the fight Kurgax used his force powers to sway the battle in their favor little by little, but it was only effective up until the last line where it was Vostou with his officers alongside Kurgax and the opposing gang’s leader and officers. The Blood Pack and the opposing gang decided to send forth their champion. Kurgax stepped forward towards a towering much darker skinned Zabrak named Stergama, ready to fight. The Stergama swung his weapon at Kurgax and successfully hitting him knocking him to the ground and sliding him a few feet away. Stergama chuckled as this happened, slowly walking to Kurgax taunting him “Youngblood, did you really think you could take someone on like me? You haven’t even reached your growth period yet”. Stergama placed his foot on Kurgax’s chest, pushing down on it to cause pain and wind him. Stergama raised his weapon ready to deliver a final blow to Kurgax, but he wasn’t done yet. He grew angry, angrier than he had ever been. He grabbed Stergama’s knee with the increased force strength from his anger, rapidly moving it around and breaking his leg. Stergama screamed in agony, falling to the ground and Kurgax took the opportunity and stood up. He threw a few fists at the now beaten Stergama’s face, causing him to bleed and bruise. Kurgax spit on the beaten Zabrak on the ground, threatening him and his gang to never come around again or else it would be death that time. The Blood Pack recovered their wounded and brought them back to their houses to treat them and ensure enough of them were ready to continue fighting in the coming days. The Blood Pack once recovered continued to move forward, taking out gangs and their territories at an alarming rate, causing the other gangs to either surrender or run away altogether. They had dominated a large area around them, when suddenly Slaver’s from off world came and disrupted their victory celebrations. A Cathar child not much older than Kurgax had run through their area from the slavers with the slavers hot in pursuit. The Blood Pack fended off the much more well geared but less manned slavers away just enough to save the Cathar child but nothing more. They didn’t ask for any information on the Cathar, they quickly got it off world to where he needed to go as he was obviously in distress. The Coming Years Years passed, the Blood Pack reigning supreme and Kurgax getting stronger and stronger in the force, learning that anger and pain strengthened it and allowed that style of the Force take over. It was while he was training his staff combat when the Zakuul Empire invaded the Galaxy, taking out planets faster than anyone could react. Kurgax and his gang hid, their territory, along with every other gang, becoming irrelevant and instead survival was more important. Everyone kept to themselves and on a quiet day, Kurgax heard a shuttle land nearby. It was a young Jedi also trying to hide from the Zakuul Empire named Jonsaluna. Jonsaluna was a female human that toted the Jedi accouterments and boasted about how great the Jedi were to everyone around her, even if it wasn’t her home world she was arrogant, especially for a Jedi. Whispers went around the area as Jonsaluna found refuge in a shack near Kurgax. People expected the worst for Kurgax, that a true Jedi had come and would slay him for relying on anger instead of peace. Instead, Kurgax went to meet Jonsaluna and offered her a home to sleep instead of a cold shack. It was a trick and whilst she was sleeping, he snapped her neck and stole her dualsaber. He was happy that he could get a real weapon that people would fear, especially a staff weapon which he was familiar with. More time went on and not all the days were quiet, the Zakuul Empire had taken over Iridonia and had set up a Star Fortress for the planet over the years. The people of Iridonia were slaughtered and taken prisoner all over the planet. Word on the street was that the Zakuul Empire would be at their location soon, to take them away forever. Everyone feared the worst. The Blood Pack stood strong in line ready to fight for their lives. They saw the Zakuulians coming, but from a distance away from the Zakuulians near them, they could see ships descending from space onto the ground that were not with them. More than half of the Zakuulians pulled away from approaching to seemingly deal with what just came down, but some stayed and the Blood Pack began to fight. The Zakuulian’s opened with blaster fire, causing the Blood Pack to take cover. As time went on, the Zakuulian’s got closer and closer to the point where they were in melee range for the Blood Pack. They pounced on them, taking them out. They quickly realized that they weren’t flesh, but instead were robots and even though they were robots, they took out a great deal of the Blood Pack’s forces before falling to their strength and numbers. Kurgax realized that if most them had stayed instead of left, they would have been quickly and viciously dealt with. Kurgax left the rest of the Blood Pack as they celebrated their minor victory, instead deciding to sit in a back alley and rest and think on what just happened and what the outcome could have been. While he was thinking back, he heard mechanized footsteps. He wasn’t sure if it was skytroopers but with the events around them, he was expecting it to be. As they got closer to Kurgax, he took a peek from behind cover and saw it was a patrol of four skytrooper’s. They neared and he jumped out, instantly taking out one of them with a quick slash of his blade. He swept low with his saber taking out the foot of another and sliced the third in half from the other side of the dualsaber causing it to fall on the skytrooper crushing it. Before he could react, the fourth skytrooper slammed into him with his rifle knocking him to the ground and sending him flying away from his saber. Out of nowhere a saber took out the fourth skytrooper, saving the life of Kurgax. Kurgax got up, dazed from the powerful hit looking around. He saw a few people walking towards him, mostly of human descent, one sheathing their saber. He went and picked up his saber, sheathing it on his back before meeting with the people that saved his life. They informed him that they had been sent a report of what had happened and that they were looking for Kurgax. Kurgax informed them that they were talking to him and they insisted he come with him. Kurgax made them come with him to talk to Vostou. They spoke with Vostou for some time while the Blood Pack celebrated still, before coming to the conclusion that Kurgax going with them would be best for him, Iridonia and the galaxy altogether. Kurgax and Vostou embraced, saying their goodbyes and that they would see each other after the Zakuulians were defeated. They left for a shuttle that would bring them to the Matriarch where Kurgax would meet with the one who requested him. Blind into the Midnight Kurgax arrived onto the world of Archeron, waiting in line behind people and getting scanned in every possible area once he got a chance to be at the front. After being cleared to go, he explored the area and found the nearest cantina to go into. He sat there by himself for awhile before a pale skinned Togruta named Nimyria. They talked for some time before Nim said she would get her boyfriend, Tol, to get in contact with Chancellor Vel'naz. A few days had passed, Kurgax was still wandering the streets sifting through whatever he could find, like he was back home, when he got a holomessage from a mail droid giving him access to the Matriarch and that Councillor Vel'naz requested his audience on the ship. He met with her and introduced himself, answering her questions that explained his situation and what he was hoping for. After some time of talking, she spoke of Neronae the Commandant of the ground forces and that she could train him because not only was she a force sensitive, but she was a Zabrak like him. Kurgax showed interest in this and Chancellor Vel'naz enlisted him in the military, giving him enough credits to afford an area to live with food. Kurgax promised Cordaxia that the next time they spoke, he'd be training under Neronae. __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:Persons Category:Non-Human Category:Sith Category:Midnight Order Citizen